User blog:Trismagestus/It Bore an Apple Bright Session 3 - 14 September 2014
__NOEDITSECTION__ IBaAB Session 3 After getting the information about the incoming shipment of Blue Ice, Kishidan decides to hire the group to steal it. Discussions ensue about what would be easiest: taking it from the Yacht, at the Docks, or after the Voodoo Boys have received it. Attacking the Docks is chosen and preparations start - armour, weapons, vehicles, entry, explosives, etc. Research indicates the yacht is a 140m megayacht with many defenses. The plan is that Kishidan will get speedboats to distract when the attack happens. The group will infiltrate a warehouse (names and keycards available due to Trinh hacking the facility one evening) and wait for the yacht to arrive. Once the truck is loaded, they will get in and leave. Nice and easy. M'sieur arranges for alternate entry and says he will meet them inside. A Comedy of Successes 6.05pm Driving into the facility, they go to warehouse 60, owned by one Walter Burke. Inside they discover a single deactivated Cryotank. Inside are some leaves used in the manufacture of Cocaine. Trinh hacks the cameras, and manages to get access to the administrator area. He installs a likely looking soft and starts modifying the turrets to target ID-wearers (dock workers etc.) instead of those without IDs as the turrets normally do. It takes a while, but they yacht is late. 6.32 Four trucks are on the dock, and are loaded with two boxes each. The boxes are about 1m3. There are 12 Voodoo Boys, and a couple of guys in very expensive (but awful taste) suits. 6.35 The yacht, Nny1jm, arrives. The cranes immediately begin loading large (2m x 3m x 2m) boxes from the the Yacht into the trucks - two per truck. 6.45 Two trucks are full, and the others only need one more box each, when: Booom! The front gate explodes. Switching the cameras over, the group sees that the Huntsmen gang is attacking in an old tank. Immediately, people rush out of the customshouse and are gunned down by the automated turrets, along with four of the Voodoo Boys. Jose sticks his head up through the roof to survey the scene. After the turrets stop, he rushes the lead truck and drives it out the gate, followed by the tank. The yacht moves backwards rapidly. Jesse thinks he sees men in Federal Military garb under their sailor boilersuits through the camera. 6.47 Two of the Voodoo Boys drive the other truck up the dock towards Warehouse 60, and the group blocks the way with their Humvee. Saint Lis and Jesse order them out of the truck, and one of them recognises her. After they are on the ground he mysteriously looses a large amount of blood. The group prepare to leave with the one truck and the Humvee. 6.48 The remaining 7 Voodoo Boys try to help maneuvre the boxes into the last trucks, to get them loaded so they can leave. M'sieur rushes the truck, luckily finding them all occupied with the keys in the ignition. He rams the truck backwards into the other truck, pushing it into the harbour. He drives out the ruined gate as they try to rescue their friends from the truck as it sinks into the harbour. Tak calls off the speedboat distraction, and tells them to meet at the Kishidan warehouse rondevous in Stillwater Industrial Estate. 6.50 A large contingent of police begin heading to the docks. A well earned reward Trinh also has been cracking documents received from the military informant. Eventually she find one which has some interesting information. As they unload at the warehouse, it is discovered that each of the small boxes contains 175 1kg blocks of Blue Ice crystals - 350kg per truck, 700kg total. Once Kishidan sells it, half the profits will go to the group, half to Kishidan. The large boxes unloaded off the yacht contain four Cryotanks per box (16 total). Opening one, Tak recognises one of the Prophets of Rage that cut him with a sword the week before. The gang works out from the information Trinh decrypted that the people in the cryotanks are 'terror troops' designed to cause stability, leading to the take-over of the city by government forces. Everybody freaks out. The troops are killed, and Kishidan decide to sell the cryotanks. A stitch in time Trinh and Saint Lis think that Angus, King of Marsden would pay for this information. Saint Lis gets in contact with Keydar, a friend of hers and Angus' seneschal. He comes to meet them at a Downtown skin bar, the Happy Song. He arranges to have them transported to the Eastern Refuge to meet Angus. Flying in armoured AV-8s over Old Downtown, Trinh and Saint Lis talk about Angus and Marsden and the events therein. When they arrive, they are searched again by more bodyguards in heavy armour, and eventually are led before Angus' court. They recognise many of the Barons, including Aries Crowe, leader of the Blood Razors. Keydar introduces them, and Angus questions them about the document and a variety of weird drugged up stuff. He exhorts them to join the drummers and free themselves from the schackles of corporate life. And he buys the information regarding the threats to his life for 40,000eb. Bouyed by this, the two return to Amnesia and divide up the booty - 8,000eb each. There are reports that Sarah Rubio was killed in a raid on the Docks. Experience and final notes All players gain 50IP for the session. The month is starting anew; it is now October 1. Decide on food, accomodation, etc. Here is a handy site to help out: http://www.paper-dragon.com/cyberpunk/rns/tools/costofliving.html Category:Blog posts Category:IBaAB Sessions